A Year of Love
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: 3x4


A Year of Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
March: Lent  
  
Quatre watched silently as Trowa walked into their shared apartment and then slumped onto the sofa. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Hilde and I broke up."  
  
Quatre immediately scooted over to hug his best friend. "I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Don't be." Trowa leaned into the embrace. "We realized that we were both using each other; her to make Duo jealous and me because . . ." He trailed off. "We're still friends."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"I'm just feeling a little lonely."  
  
"Don't worry Trowa. As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April Showers:  
  
Trowa entered the apartment and felt a sense of deja-vu. Except this time Quatre was crying his heart out on the couch. Trowa quickly locked the door and sat on the sofa, pulling Quatre into a strong embrace. "What happened?"  
  
Quatre turned a tear-streaked face up to him. "D-dorothy, I, I, I found h-her in the" he broke off and buried his head in Trowa's shoulder. "I found her in the staff room."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She and Nichols." It was barely loud enough to hear, but more than enough to let Trowa know what happened. He cuddled Quatre closer and kissed his hair. "It's alright Quat. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May Flowers:  
  
Quatre glanced out the window of his office. Days like this were made for being outdoors. Not stuck in an office doing paperwork. He sighed; of course no one else could do his job so he should just shut- up and bear it. Maybe if he was lucky he would get out early enough for a short walk before dinner.  
  
*zzt* #Mr. Winner, there's an officer from the Preventors here.#  
  
~What does Une want now?~ Last time it had been an investigation on mobile suit production. More specifically, on whether ~he~ was building Gundams. Which he was, but that was neither here nor there. ~I spent a month chasing down leaks last time. Allah, not again!~ "Send him or her straight in."  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Trowa was standing there, in full Preventor regalia, holding something behind his back. "Trowa!" Quatre started to smile, but then stopped. "What does Une want?"  
  
"I told your secretary that Une wants you to help her investigate some suspicious cousins of Trieze Kushrenada." He stepped up to the desk. "But that's a lie. It's just an excuse to kidnap you and take a break for the rest of the day. Oh, and to give you these." He held out a small bunch of dandelions.  
  
"Dandelions?" Trowa shrugged uncomfortably. "I couldn't think of anything that you couldn't buy yourself. I don't think any flower shop would sell these though."  
  
Quatre reached up and took the flowers from Trowa's hand. "Why thank you! And you're right, they're something you can't exactly buy, you have to go out and get them yourself."  
  
"Duo suggested it."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Not surprised. Dandelions are his favorites."  
  
Trowa ducked his head. "So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you coming, or would you rather stay here and work on . . . whatever it is you're working on?" Quatre glanced at the dandelions, then the paperwork, dandelions again. Finally he looked up at Trowa. Trowa appeared calm as ever, but his eyes seemed to be asking him to come. He looked down at the paperwork one last time and made his decision.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa, but thousands of workers of WEI depend on this."  
  
Trowa gave him puppy-dog eyes. Quatre tried to keep up a stern facade but he really did want to go with him. "What about a compromise? I'm still not going to leave now, but I promise to leave early tonight."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Four? But-"  
  
"Nope. Be out of here by four o'clock, or I drag you out now." Determined green eyes met hesitating turquoise. Cat finally gave in. "Alright." Trowa nodded and gave Cat a self-satisfied smirk and sat down. "Trowa?"  
  
"I'll just stay here and make sure you really do leave. You really do need someone to take care of you Cat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
June: Jitter Bugs  
  
"Feh, how did Maxwell drag us all here?" Wufei muttered darkly to himself, tugging on the collar of his tuxedo.  
  
"Oh it's not that bad Wufei." Quatre smiled at the struggling Chinese pilot. Rather than rent a tuxedo, a decision Wufei was clearly regretting, his own navy suit was custom made. Not comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, but better than wearing something three inches too long in the leg and two sizes too small in the jacket.  
  
"Yeah! Besides, it's not like people like us get invited to the debut of royalty everyday!" Maxwell was also wearing a tuxedo, but it was as flamboyant as possible. Tails, a frilled violet shirt, red cummerbund and oversized gold cufflinks in the shape of skulls. Flamboyant, perhaps a better word would be morbid. Still, he managed to carry it off.  
  
"Stupid Western custom." Wufei said this under his breath but Duo managed to hear him anyway. Grabbing Wufei's head he turned him towards the dance floor. "Stupid maybe, but I'd say that more than makes up for the inconvenience, doesn't it?"  
  
Hiiro and Relena were dancing together. Relena was resplendent in a blue strapless and pearls while Hiiro matched her in a maroon full suit. No tails, but vest, tie and jacket all matched. But the former pilots weren't looking at the couple's clothes, but rather at the smiles that blossomed over their faces.  
  
"You're right." Wufei conceded. "Hiiro should have a chance to be a normal person once in a while. If it means a little discomfort on our part; that's not a great price. This is justice."  
  
"Ahb-sou-loot-taly!" Duo gave Wufei a clap on the back that almost knocked him over then went off into the crowd. "Oh Hilde" he sang out. "You owe me money! I won our bet!"  
  
"A bet? Do I want to know what they bet about or should I revel in my ignorance?" The last member of their party spoke up. Trowa hadn't bothered with a tuxedo. Like Hiiro, he only wore a suit jacket over formal slacks and shirt, but the jacket was currently off, revealing what Hilde called an 'amusing' set of suspenders.  
  
"You're better off not knowing." With that comment Wufei also abandoned the corner, seeking his own date of the evening, Sylvia Noventa.  
  
"So are you enjoying yourself Quatre?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, I thought since I didn't go through this myself, I might want to experience it, but frankly not having anyone to take with me . . . it's depressing."  
  
"Depressing? It's not as if you're being deprived of anything."  
  
"You mean all the girls who keep coming up to ask me to dance?" He made a slight face before smoothing his expression out. "No, I mean I wish I knew someone well enough to feel comfortable bringing them here. Even you asked Catherine to accompany you."  
  
"I only asked Catherine because she wanted to see what a debut was like." He straightened up and looked out over the crowd. "However, she seems to be spending most of her time around the buffet so I'm not sure how much she's actually getting out of it."  
  
"Still, you feel comfortable enough to bring her. If I had had time for something like this . . ." Quatre trailed off and shook his head. "What? Go on." Trowa urged.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about Dorothy again." He gestured to Hiiro and Relena. "Relena asked Hiiro to accompany her because they have a strong relationship."  
  
"They love each other."  
  
"No, not yet. Maybe in a few years or so. But the point is I have no one I'm really close to, not even as a friend." Trowa quirked an eyebrow and said, "So what am I, lion bait?"  
  
Quatre giggled a bit at that. "Not lion ~bait~, no. Lion tamer perhaps." He sobered up. "Yes, maybe you. But it's not as if I can ask you out on the dance floor for a waltz."  
  
"Well if not on the dance floor . . ." Another song was starting up. He grabbed Quatre's hand and dragged him out to the balcony. "May I have this dance, Quatre Winner?"  
  
Quatre blinked. Once. Twice. "Ah, Trowa . . .?"  
  
"Cathy won't mind, she's stuffing her face down there. Besides no one can see us up here."  
  
Quatre looked at their joined hands. "Sure why not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July: Independence Day  
  
"And once again Maxwell has dragged us to another pointless American ritual." This time Wufei was with Sally Po, who was trying to stuff him full of junk food. Duo had introduced the good doctor to cotton candy and she'd been snacking on the stuff all day, leading to her insane sugar high, wild giggles and other very un-Sally Po-ish behavior.  
  
"Don't be rude Wufei." Relena admonished him gently. "We're here to see Trowa and Catherine's new act too."  
  
Wufei was not appeased. "And where the hell is Barton? He should-" Wufei was cut off by someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around, prepared to give a long rambling rant to whoever was foolish enough to annoy him; he received a face full of water. Sputtering, he realized it was Trowa, holding one of those gag flowers that clowns and Duo seem to think are funny. "You looked a bit hot and irritated, so I borrowed this to cool you off." Quatre giggled at that and Trowa glanced over at him, flashing a small smile.  
  
"Why-of all the-dishonorable-INJUSTICE!" Wufei stormed off, or at least, he tried to. Sally and Duo had too firm a grip on his arms to let him get away. "Yo, chill Wu-babe, it's only water! Good ole H(2) O y'know . . ."  
  
Trowa ignored the chaos that always accompanied his friends. "Cathy and I have saved you a bunch of seats up front, so if we're all ready?" A chorus of assents answered him and they all started moving towards the main tent. Trowa dropped back to speak with Quatre, who was trailing behind everyone. "You alright?"  
  
"Ah, um, yes." Quatre roused himself a bit. "Just a busy week and too little sleep kicking in all at once."  
  
"And too little food if I know you. You really need someone to take care of you, Cat." Worried green eyes traced over his best friend's slender form.  
  
"I'm alright. Just don't expect me to take part in the late night keggerfest Duo's planning. I'll probably keel over right after the fireworks."  
  
"Why don't you stay the night here? I don't trust you driving home in this condition." Hazy turquoise eyes looked up at Trowa's face. Before he could get his question out, Trowa overrode it. "Cathy won't mind if we share the guest bed."  
  
Blink. Once. Twice. "If I wasn't so tired I'd be arguing with you. But as is . . . as long as she doesn't mind . . . I have no objections."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
August: Pool Party  
  
"It's toooooo hooooot here." Duo complained lazily. "Let's go to Siberia again. Or the Antarctic. Or Mt. Everest. Anyplace cold."  
  
Quatre had been in Kuwait visiting the Magaunacs in August. His friends had all flown in for the week, to give him a surprise birthday party. The surprise had been welcome, the heat wave that had come the last part of the week was not.  
  
"You could just go inside if you're that uncomfortable. The house ~is~ air conditioned." Quatre seemed amused by his guests' lethargy. "I made lemonade for everyone."  
  
"Oh, you're a lifesaver Quatre! Marry me, please?" Hilde grabbed a glass off the tray he was holding.  
  
"I thought you were seeing Duo?"  
  
"I don't mind sharing!" Duo declared. "Three's better than two!"  
  
"That's enough!" Trowa growled suppresively. He looked up at their host. "Aren't you hot in that?" Quatre was wearing his old outfit, khakis and pale rose buttoned-up shirt. No vest and the shirt was untucked, but still a lot on such a hot day.  
  
"Nope, it's only 32 today, not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad!?!?" That was from Duo.  
  
"You forget, I grew up in this type of climate. You think it's bad now, wait until the thermometer hits 40 or so. Then you can complain to me."  
  
"Still" A gleam of mischief in Trowa's eyes. "You should cool down a bit, don't want to get a heatstroke now, do we?" He waved Hiiro over and they began stalking Quatre.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This" Then Trowa and Hiiro grabbed Quatre and tossed him into the pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September: School Days  
  
"I don't understand why I have to go to school with these intellectual vegetables!"  
  
"What's wrong Marimeia?" Quatre wasn't a full time Preventor the way Trowa and Wufei were, but he was occasionally called in as a consultant.  
  
"I already know all the stuff they're teaching in school. It's boring, crowded, and everyone's so ignorant!"  
  
"Why aren't you making any friends?"  
  
Marimeia looked up with tears in her eyes. He'd hit on the biggest issue straight on. "I can't talk to anyone. All the girls want to talk about are pop stars, clothes and boys! They don't understand anything!" It was difficult maneuvering around the wheelchair, but Quat managed it and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Whenever I try to talk about what Relena's doing in the colonies or new mobile suit laws or even Lady Une's work they stare at me as if I was speaking nonsense! Even if I'm making chit-chat about Kefka's Metamorphosis or Dostoyevski (1) they act like I'm a freak!"  
  
She started to cry. "Hush now, you're not a freak. You're just advanced for you're age, which makes you very precious and unique."  
  
"Tell Lady Une I shouldn't be in school, please Uncle Quatre. I don't need it; the only thing I really need help on is math and you could help me with that! Please, Uncle Quatre?"  
  
"I'm not sure if we should stop you're schooling altogether, but maybe we could move you a few grades up. Or perhaps you should go to the school that Relena's founding, it might be more suitable for you." He pulled a handkerchief out of his sleeve and dried her eyes. "Now go wash your face. Then I'll take you out to visit Noin's new baby. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you, Uncle Quatre!" Marimeia wheeled herself off.  
  
"You handled that well." Trowa had been watching from a darkened alcove in the lobby.  
  
"I went through something like that right after the war." Quatre turned towards him. "My father had hired tutors for all of us, so I wanted to experience ordinary high school. He made a face. "I didn't last six months." Trowa looked incredulous. "It wasn't the work, it was the environment. Too easy and too many hormones in the air to really feel comfortable. So I left and went back to running WEI and just hired some tutors."  
  
"You're still . . ."  
  
"I'm going to apply for college next year. I'm setting up the business so that Iria, Yui and Juri can run it while I'm in college, then I'll take full control after my 21st birthday."  
  
"Hm." Then a non-sequitur. "You're going to make a great father someday."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"The way you handled Marimeia, it was perfect."  
  
"Uh, thanks, I think." Quatre seemed to lose a bit of his cheer. "I don't think I'll get an opportunity though. And even if I did, I'd probably be as bad at it as my father was."  
  
"What? You seem great with children."  
  
"I know, but . . ."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"He tried Trowa, he really did." Quatre seemed defensive in his outburst. "But it's easy to get lost among 29 other siblings, not to mention I always felt that we all came second to the business. I don't want to turn out like that."  
  
"You won't. I'm sure of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October: Halloween  
  
Another holiday, another party. Somewhere in the background was the sound of Wufei attempting to kill Duo for dragging them to 'another stupid American ritual'. Trowa stumbled about, trying to avoid being groped by the various guests the American invited. The general party atmosphere was making people uninhibited, but Trowa was uninterested in the casual one-night stands that every random stranger and his mother were making him. Who were these ~people~?  
  
He had almost made it out when he was stopped at the door. "Good evening" a soft, semi-familiar contralto voice whispered to him. The speaker was short and dressed in a thin pale blue dress. A pair of angel wings were attached to the back. The girl had short, almost boyishly-cut blonde hair streaked with blue glitter, which matched the pale blue make-up that she used to highlight her high cheek bones and sky-blue eyes. She was actually fairly beautiful, in his opinion. And uncannily familiar too.  
  
"Wanna suck my blood, bad boy?" Trowa grimaced, he should never have agreed to dress as Dracula. "That line went out with the CE calendar."  
  
"Geez Trowa, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Sally has gone as an 'innocent Catholic school-girl', Relena is a doctor and Sylvia is a harlequin. I don't know any other blondes. I don't know you and I don't care to."  
  
"I guess my costume works better than I thought." The voice dropped a bit into the tenor range.  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . god. QUATRE?!?!" Trowa was flabbergasted. "You look great! I didn't even realize it was you!"  
  
Cat chuckled. "That's the point." He adjusted the top of the dress. "I borrowed this from Relena. She said it would hide the falsies. But I guess I still need to work on my pick up lines a bit."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Still, very realistic for you first time." He held out his hand. "Wanna go scare Duo?"  
  
Quatre smiled back and gleefully took the offered hand. "Of course!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
November: To Give Thanks  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Trowa? What's wrong?" Quatre got up from where he had been reading Agatha Christie's 'Murder on the Orient Express' and made his way over to the still cursing Trowa.  
  
"It's just been a really horrible day Cat." Trowa quickly went off to wash the rain and stress away.  
  
When he cam back out of the bathroom he noticed a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream on the coffee table. Quatre was seated on the couch with a large quilt pulled around him. Upon seeing Trowa, he gestured that he should join him under the quilt. Trowa gratefully took advantage of the opportunity. Once he had laid down and was cuddled in Quatre's embrace, the tension, which had not been alleviated by the shower, started to fade. "Just tell me all about it." Cat whispered to him. "I'm ready and willing to listen."  
  
"It's just so stupid. I woke up this morning and realized that my alarm hadn't gone off so I was late. Because of that I missed breakfast and only had a cold cup of tea to start off with. I was in such a rush I forgot my umbrella and it's been raining hard all day. My car's still in the shop and I missed the bus so I had to walk to work, which made me even more late. When I got there Une was pissed that I hadn't finished my report on the last mission, and I had left all the paperwork for my medical examination at home. She threatened to fire me. The coffee machine exploded while I was standing next to it, thanks to Duo; one of the secretaries brought in her whiny kid, who ended up smearing ~something~, I don't know what, all over my desk; I got caught in a half-hour argument with Wufei on the matter of Relena's security measures, a pay-cut, two paper cuts, spilled coffee over the report that was due to Une yesterday, then finally missed the bus again on the way home." He took a deep breath after his rant. "And that's it."  
  
Quatre was silent for a moment, digesting all that his flatmate had told him. "Well, I can't do anything about the weather or you missing the bus. However I did buy you a new alarm clock because I saw the old one was broken. And the shop called saying we could pick up your car tomorrow. I saw the copy of your report and paperwork here so I dropped it off with Une this afternoon; after I had gone with Duo to buy a replacement coffee-brewer for the one he had broke. I noticed your desk on the way out, and cleaned that off too. I can talk to Une about your salary, and I already cleared up the Darlian security situation with Wufei on the phone a half-hour ago. As for the paper cuts, where are they?" Trowa held up his left hand. Quatre quickly kissed the two thin lines of broken skin. "It's not antiseptic, but it always made me feel better when Iria did that." He readjusted the comforter to better cover them. "Now, did anything good happen today?"  
  
Trowa smiled for the first time that day. "I didn't think so, but looking back . . . I got a letter from Kathy with a picture of the new trapeze artist. Duo bought cappuccinos for us to make up for blowing up the coffee-brewer. You called me at lunch to tell me how Marimeia is doing in Relena's school. And I ran out of shampoo and had to use yours."  
  
"How is using my shampoo a good thing?"  
  
"I don't know, it just is." Trowa sipped a bit more of his cocoa. "And finally, I came home to a best friend willing to make hot cocoa for me and listen to all my problems and to hug them away. Now that I think about it, it wasn't such a bad day after all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December: Mistletoe  
  
"Okay, now that ~everyone~ is here" Duo mock-glared at the Merquise Family, Milliardo, Noin and little Stephen, who had arrived just before dinner. "We can finally start opening presents." He reached out to grab a shiny wrapped package from his pile but Hiiro stopped him. "Youngest first." He said succinctly.  
  
"Aw, man." Hiiro death-glared at Duo; not that it did much good since Duo was long since grown resistant to Hiiro's death- glares. "Go ahead Marimeia."  
  
She chose Quatre's, which was wrapped in soft navy-blue crepe paper. "Be careful" he said. "It's fragile." Opening it revealed a small glass orb, with the continents of the world frosted onto it. "Quatre, it's beautiful." she gasped.  
  
"Um, it's kind of tactless too, isn't it? It's not exactly the Earthsphere, but . . . well"  
  
"It's lovely. I'll take good care of it."  
  
The first round of presents went like this: Relena received 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus' from Wufei (which promptly was returned, at a speed that would have concussed if it had impacted), Hiiro got a pair of tickets for sky-diving from Sally ("Geez Sal, trying to kill him already?"), and Duo got an forgery of a Mona Lisa from Sylvia ("I'd tell you how, but that would be incriminating myself."). Hilde got watercolor painting by Stephanie Pui-Mun Law from Quatre, Trowa got a new sweater from Kathy, and gave her a cookbook. Quatre received a subscription to 'Playboy' magazine from Duo, Sylvia got homemade fruitcake from Hilde ("Trust me, this isn't the factory produced version, this is a Scheibeiker specialty with enough rum to get you drunk off a single slice.") and Hiiro gave Wufei a scroll depicting the Legend of Nataku on it. Relena gave Sally a mini-Wing figurine made of Gundanium from L1. Une's gift to the Merquise was a rose clipping from Trieze's bushes and in return got a stack of 'How to be a good parent'. She promised solemnly to read them.  
  
The second round was quite similar: Relena got a set of white lace underwear from Duo and gave him, in addition to a rather nasty glare, the entire 'Paradise Kiss' manga. Hiiro received a book of poetry and Hilde got two season's passes from Trowa who in turn got an annotated copy of the Kama Sutra from Wufei. Duo was laughing so hard at this that they didn't continue until five minutes later. Kathy received another cookbook from Wufei ("Are you people trying to tell me something?"). Quatre also got a book from Wufei, the 'Tales of Genji', which induced yet another round of snickering. Trowa gave Sylvia a CD of him performing Galway on his flute, Wufei got a decorative dagger from Une and Sally a check for an antique bookstore from Hiiro. Une got a framed picture of her and Marimeia with a poem written thanking Une for taking care of her. Zechs and Noin were presented with baby clothes for Stephen from Marimeia as well.  
  
Probably the oddest gift of that round was a copy of Machiavelli's 'The Prince' from Relena to Marimeia.  
  
The third round, things started getting interesting. Sylvia gave Trowa an authentic Renaissance mask and Cathy a vase of Venetian glass. Quatre got a sweater and a scarf from Cathy, Sylvia a gold and topaz necklace from Quatre and Wufei a "How to Kiss for Dummies" book from Sally. Sally received a book of Bradshaw's poetry from Noin and Sappho's from Zechs. Wufei gave Marimeia a wooden dove that he had handcrafted himself, Une got a set of hair pins from Duo and the Merquise received a set of stationary, pens, ink and whatnot from Relena. Hiiro gave Relena another Teddy Bear.  
  
"Is that it?" Duo accused. "Another Bear? You're not planning on leaving again are you?"  
  
"What would you suggest?"  
  
"Watch this." Then Duo reached into his braid and withdrew a small velvet box. Getting down on one knee before Hilde he spoke those cliche, but still romantic words: "Hilde, I love you. I can't imagine life without you. Would you marry me?"  
  
She promptly burst into tears, but she was smiling, nodding and laughing while doing it.  
  
Of course, you can't really top that kind of present, so the party broke up and agreed to finish unwrapping tomorrow morning. Quatre and Trowa stayed down to help Hiiro and Relena clean up and so were the last to get to bed.  
  
"Uh, Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa?" Trowa handed a small CD to Quatre. "I thought I should give this to you in private, and this seems like the perfect time."  
  
"Why thank you Trowa. I'm afraid my gift to you is still downstairs though." Trowa waved it off. "What is it?"  
  
"It's everything I could find on a woman named Quaterine Raberba, including her personal diary and many family pictures of her." Quatre was shocked. He looked at Trowa with wide eyes and his mouth was slightly parted. "Wha-wha-what?" Trowa smirked, leaned down then kissed him. Quatre jerked back. "What the heck was that for?"  
  
Trowa pointed upwards. "Mistletoe" Quatre stared blankly at him for a moment, then chuckled. "Very funny, Mr. Barton."  
  
"Hm. Merry Christmas Quatre."  
  
"Merry Christmas Trowa. Good-night and sweet dreams."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January: New Beginnings  
  
"Now don't forget guys, if you don't kiss someone at the stroke of midnight you'll have bad luck for the next year." Duo laughingly addressed this to Quatre and Trowa who were watching the upcoming New Year's celebration from the balcony of Relena's house. "Come on Duo!" Hilde shouted from below. "The countdown's gonna start soon!"  
  
"Bad luck, hmm?" Trowa turned to his companion. "Too bad we have no one to kiss."  
  
Quat gave him a bittersweet smile. Last time they had celebrated the New Year's, Trowa had been dating Hilde and he had been with Dorothy. But this was no time to thinks about it, they had all broken up months ago. "I suppose we could kiss each other. I don't mind if you don't."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
From down below came the countdown. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-HAPPY NEW YEARS!" All the couples were already engaged in liplocks, Hiiro and Relena, Duo and Hilde, Zechs and Noin. Marimeia kissed little Stephen and surprisingly Une stole one from Wufei. Cathy and Sally apparently decided not to take their chances and were kissing each other, while Sylvia kissed her new beau, a Marcus from Relena's old school.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were also kissing. Quat had intended a quick peck just to be safe but Trowa had different ideas. It was long and hot, and when Quatre opened his mouth in surprise, Trowa plundered it with his tongue. Finally pulling back and breathing heavily, Trowa leaned so forward so that he was looking deeply into Quatre's eyes, their panting breaths intermingling. "My dear, dear Quatre." he whispered. "It's a time for new beginnings. And I think it's a new beginning for us as well."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I love you Quatre."  
  
"NO! I HATE YOU!" Quatre ripped himself from Trowa's embrace and fled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February: Valentine's Day  
  
Quatre slumped against the lintel of the door. He had moved out of the apartment he shared with Trowa and into a larger house. He had thrown himself into WEI, trying to forget what had happened New Year's Eve. All that led to him coming home tired after a strenuous week, to a lonely empty house. Today had been particularly trying, especially with so many people leaving early for the holiday. "Praise Allah, it's Friday." he muttered to himself. He locked the door behind him, took of his coat and turned around to be confronted by a warm fluffy towel. Looking up, he saw Trowa, at least he did before he was wrapped in the towel and briskly rubbed down.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Taking care of you." Trowa replied. "I've made you're favorite, beef tournedoes in mushroom and wine sauce, rice pilaf and vegetable stir-fry. I've got a hot bath set up for you, with one of those pearl things you like." He picked up Quatre and started towards the bathroom. "I've got other things prepared, but I'll tell you after dinner."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Trowa kissed Quatre on the ear. "Because I love you."  
  
Quatre looked away. "I hate you."  
  
"Whatever you say." And they continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1)Russian authors are not my specialty. Give me Petronius or Cicero any instead. Niu Shiy-Ue 


End file.
